<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teacher Gets Packed by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557168">Teacher Gets Packed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Dark Jon Snow, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, MILFs, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Stark/Lynesse Hightower</p><p>The Teacher Gets Served.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lynesse Hightower/Jon Snow, Lynesse Hightower/Jorah Mormont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teacher Gets Packed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts">Azor_Stargaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/gifts">Jess_Targaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts">RC97</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lynesse sipped her drink as she surveyed the crowd. It was another school function and her husband Jorah Mormont, who was a member of the board of directors had left her to 'negotiate' with a few other board members. She had been to so many of these things over the years that she got bored quickly. She sighed once again and as she placed her now empty drink on a table. Being a teacher sucks when you're not punishing kids.<br/>
"Hello, Mrs. Hightower."<br/>
Lynesse turned to find one Jon Stark standing behind her.<br/>
"Mr. Stark." she said politely.<br/>
"It's Lord Stark, Mrs. Hightower." Jon said.<br/>
"I'm sorry, lord Stark." Lynesse said with a hint of sarcasm.<br/>
"Tell me, where is your slime ball of a husband? Rubbing one off on the Principal? Or is he blowing the Principal this time" Jon asked.<br/>
Lynesse's eyes narrowed.<br/>
"Tell me Lord Stark, are you always this charming?" She asked sarcastically.<br/>
"I'm full of surprises, Mrs. Hightower." Jon said.<br/>
"Really, because all I see is an immature boy." Lynesse said haughtily.<br/>
Jon stepped closer to Lynesse.<br/>
"Really?" he asked.<br/>
"Yes." Lynesse said.<br/>
"Would an immature boy do this." Jon said.<br/>
Lynesse was ready to say something, but Jon grabbed her by the waist, spun her around quickly and pushed her hard against the nearby table. She felt the bottom of her dress being torn as it was pulled up. Her panties were ripped off and she was filled to the brim by Jon's monstrous cock. Lynesse's eyes bugged out. It had been so long since she had been shagged that it was all too much. Jon didn't seem to care as he began pound away ruthlessly.<br/>
Jon was amazed at how tight Lynesse was even after giving birth to son. But figured she never had<br/>
been touched since that and that was why she was so tight even now. He felt her pussy squeeze him like a python and he had to grit his teeth from coming too soon. He wanted to enjoy this cunt for a while.<br/>
Lynesse was panting and moaning. Her hands was clutching the table tightly making her knuckles turn white. She never had something so big inside her before. Jorah was a little below average and he came after just a few<br/>
pumps then dozed off. But Jon, he was pounding her hard and didn't seem to let up. She knew she must've had already come several times by now judging by how much of her juices were leaking out of her and dripping down her legs.<br/>
"You're so fucking tight" Jon grunted.<br/>
Lynesse just let out a loud guttural moan in response.<br/>
She was so consumed by the pleasure that she didn't know that she was beginning to drool. She knew she had already orgasmed multiple times with Jon continuously pounding her.<br/>
"Fuck me Stark, fucking pound me" Lynesse demanded not caring if she was heard or not.</p><p>No one seemed to noticed what was going and they just walked maybe they did and did not want to interrupt the two, the men because they had seen the size of Jon's cock, the women because they do not want to get on the young stud's bad side. She then began to hear Jon mumble something, but her mind so far gone she couldn't hear him correctly.<br/>
She orgasmed for a sixth time she thinks, but she had lost count and was amazed how long Jon was going. His cock touched everyplace inside her. Every time he slid in her he touched her throbbing clit causing her to have a small orgasm in-between her big ones. She had no idea how long she was going to last.<br/>
Soon she felt Jon's hands move up and pull down the top of her dress to reveal her creamy white breasts. For her age Lynesse's breasts were still high and firm. She kept herself in good condition and was the wet dream of most of her son's friends. She felt Jon's hands mold and grip her breasts. It felt so good having her breasts being manhandled. His hands were calloused so the roughness just send a tingling sensation through her body, thus increasing her already overly soaked pleasure mind.<br/>
Jon was enjoying this as his hands kept working Lynesse's breasts. He pinched and tugged on her harden nipples and grunted out each of his thrusts into her sopping wet pussy.<br/>
"Do you want this whore?" Jon asked.<br/>
Lynesse grunted, but didn't respond.<br/>
"I said do you want this whore?" Jon barked.<br/>
"Yes, oh fucking yes" Lynesse moaned.<br/>
"Are you mine, are you my whore, are you my personal slut?" Jon asked. Again Lynesse didn't answer right away.<br/>
"Are you mine, my whore, my slut?" Jon asked again.<br/>
"Yes, I am your whore, I am your slut. You can do anything you want with me" Lynesse moaned.<br/>
Jon grinned and pumped in and out of Lynesse faster and harder than before.This only got Lynesse to come a couple more times. Soon Jon emptied himself within Lynesse. He left her there gasping for air, drooling, looking brain dead.<br/>

<em>That was awesome. Better fuck that bitch even harder the next time she decides to punish me or any of my bang. Or maybe let Robb anally rape her while Theon fucked her mouth and I pumped out of her pussy?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>